


A Twist and Tumble

by theoreoqueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fail!sex, Fluff, M/M, Top Dan Howell, it be like that sometimes, there's smut but no one finishes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreoqueen/pseuds/theoreoqueen
Summary: Granted, life hadn’t blessed them with much free time. It’s no surprise when Dan asked during one evening of Netflix binging, “Hey, when’s the last time we had sex?” and Phil hesitated to properly remember.Or: Dan and Phil attempt to rekindle their sex life, and the universe just happens to be against Phil that day.





	A Twist and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something involving realistic fail!sex and hey it's short but here we are! Enjoy!

They’re lame enough that they scheduled a time for sex that week.

Granted, life hadn’t blessed them with much free time. Meetings for tour details or new merch and social gatherings sucked up a majority of their energy. It’s no surprise when Dan asked during one evening of Netflix binging, “Hey, when’s the last time we had sex?” and Phil hesitated to properly remember.

So, Wednesday night it was. Which was why they were currently in their bedroom and Phil had his spine pressed into their mattress and the back of his skull digging into his goose down pillow. And maybe it was the prolonged absence of their sex life, but he’s experiencing utter bliss with the dial turned to maximum. He's missed this so much.

“ _Fuck_.” Dan’s breath skimmed his cheek, too warm like the rest of him. His torso was arched and damp under Phil’s palms. All of him was sticky in sweat, and within this moment of forgetting responsibilities and stress and everything else life threw at them, Phil loved it. Loved to see his pink face and frazzled curls and too-bright eyes. Too long had they prevented themselves from getting _this_ crazy with each other.

Bent arms kept Dan hovering above Phil, caging him down on the bed. He dragged in and out of Phil with steady rhythm, not too fast or torturously slow. His mouth grazed Phil’s jaw and his hand crept under Phil’s shoulder to grasp his hair, still breathing hot and moving moving moving inside Phil.

“Dan,” Phil breathed to the ceiling.

“Hah…yeah?”

“Faster.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_.”

Dan snorted. “Okay, bossy.” Phil felt him shift his knees forward, bringing Phil’s lower half up higher. Phil’s hands slid to cup around Dan’s neck, a lazy smile twitching his lips.

The mattress shook under them. Much to Phil’s delight, Dan’s hips lifted and _thrust_ back in with far more vigor than before, driving in and in and making Phil feel every inch of him.

A high gasp caught in Phil’s throat and his eyes slid shut. His fingernails bit into Dan’s skin. It all felt good and _hot_ and amazing. It always did, with some times better than others. This was definitely one of those times. Dan’s tongue was on his throat and Phil’s mouth hung open as he curled his toes.

Of course he curled his toes, because who didn't when their boyfriend was fucking them perfectly? And of course the next second after this action led to a sudden, sharp, _stabbing_ pain in his foot.

Immediately, Phil’s eyes shot open. His entire body _tensed_ , immobilized while his heart flared in absolute panic. Jaw clenched ungodly tight, he instinctively slapped at the nearest thing to him—which happened to be Dan’s broad shoulders.

“Ow.”

“F— _FUCK!_ ”

“What? What is it—?”

“My— _AH!_ ”

“Oh my god what’s wrong?!”

The quick escalation of frenzy had Phil breaking out in sweat and scrabbling for literally anything in reach to clutch onto. Dan quickly hoisted himself off Phil’s body and slipped his dick out, the confused terror on his face not exactly matching the rest of his unkempt appearance.

Phil rushed to sit up and ease his leg forward, knee bent and hands on his foot, massaging the knot of muscles there tenderly. He hissed out air between his teeth, his brow furrowed deep in pain.

Dan took account of the situation. “Is it a cramp?”

“Yeah,” Phil exhaled, not really looking at him. His hammering pulse slowed down somewhat. The pang at the bottom of his foot felt like knife stab, twisting taut but now, thankfully, easing away.

But he felt too hot, too sweaty. Everything had happened so fast.

Dan was breathing hard, Phil could hear him. Letting go of his now-soft cock, he scooted forward a bit and reached out. “Here, let me.”

“It’s fine,” Phil told him, even though Dan’s fingers were already nudging besides his. “It’s almost gone.”

“Let me take care of you, baby.”

_Now_ Phil looked up at him, a glare in his eye but a curved smile threatening to escape its restraints. Dan didn’t really call him that pet name, unless if he felt really horny or, sometimes, really sappy.

But Dan’s fright before had changed to a gentle smile and cheeky glint somewhere in those brown irises. He liked taking care of Phil. He liked teasing him and petting his hair and tucking him in blankets. And now, he carefully kneaded the sole of Phil’s foot as they sat stark naked on their bed.

And they say romance is dead.

“Sorry,” Phil murmured to him, allowing himself to relax the tension locked in his spine.

“This isn’t your fault,” Dan said, thumbs smoothing over the sensitive skin. “Your feet are really cold.”

“Don’t shame my feet.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“I _meant,_ ” Phil continued, “that I’m sorry for slapping you before.”

“S’alright. You were in the fits of…” Dan pressed his mouth in a line to think. “ _Not_ passion. Opposite of that. Uh...”

“Fits of agony,” Phil offered deadpan.

“Fits of agony.”

“And.” Phil paused. “And…thank you for curing my cramp.”

“Better now?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_ , Daniel.”

“Mm.” Dan watched himself finish his job, now just caressing Phil’s foot, not aiming to tickle but more so to just touch him. The pads of his thumbs swept the curve from the top to the lower sole, and he rubbed tiny circles there. Phil started to frown, and slowly slipped his foot back.

“Heyyy,” Dan protested.

“No. No weird ideas about my feet tonight.”

“I was just thinking about how much I  _love_ you.”

“Or how I ruined sex night?”

“You didn’t _ruin_ —” Dan stopped himself, hanging his head to laugh. His nest of curls bounced as he brought his face back up. “We’ll have sex tomorrow night.” His voice was softer, deeper. Something he saved for the aftermath of their intimate adventures.

Phil’s frown turned to one that coupled puzzlement, creasing the corners of his mouth, and his gaze followed Dan as he heaved himself off the bed to gather their towel and lube. “Tomorrow night?”

“ _Yes_ , Phil.” Dan chuckled. “We are allowed to have sex _again_ tomorrow night.”

Their busy schedule zipped through Phil’s mind. “But, don’t you have to go—?”

“ _After_ that.”

“But you’ll—”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Dan made his return to the bed, a box of half-empty tissues in his hand. “I will, in fact, look forward to it.” He plopped himself down to kneel beside Phil, hesitating to hand the box to him. “Unless if you want to risk another go tonight?”

Staring at the tissues, Phil seriously considered it. He considered…well maybe…if they switched positions perhaps...?

A phantom memory of the unbearable knot in his muscles called him back to answer, “Tomorrow.” And he accepted the box from Dan.

Besides, the reality of sex crept upon him. He felt cold and wet between his legs and his dick rested uselessly soft on his lap. What he wanted was his pajama pants and some cuddles.

Dan smirked. He looked almost relieved—maybe the events of before exhausted him to the point where the passionate mood would remain absent. Which was fine, Phil discovered, because with his boyfriend not _only_ did he get an amazing fuck when the universe allowed, but also someone who kissed his temple sweetly and offered to help clean up.

It’s a win no matter what.

 


End file.
